Something You Should Know
Something You Should Know is the third episode of Ben 10: Negative Rising. Plot Ben is playing the new Sumo Slammers: Slammerverse video game. (Ben): Yes! I beat the game! The Omnitrix starts beeping. (Max): Ben, a villain named Memorio-Master is robbing a jewelry store. (Ben): Really? The guy can control memories, but robs jewelry? (Max): Just hurry and stop him! (Ben, sighing): Fine..jeesh. Ben transforms into Jetray, opens the window, and flies out. (Jetray, using Omnitrix's communicator): Where's the store? (Max): 1356 West Oak Avenue. (Jetray): Got it! He arrives at the location and reverts back. (Ben): Memory Guy..where are you? (Memorio-Master): You moron! It's MEMORIO-MASTER. (Ben, turning around): Uh huh. Ben yawns and quickly selects an alien. (Memorio-Master): ERRRR... Y U NO BELIEVE ME?!?!? Ben transforms into Buzzskull and grabs Memorio-Master by the collar of his shirt. (Buzzskull): Any more boring statements, Amnesia Dude? (Memorio-Master): YOU FREAKING MORON, I AM MEMORIO-MASTER!! Memorio-Master punches Buzzskull and pulls out a remote. (Buzzskull): Yeah, A REMOTE. Like that's really going to affe- He screams as Memorio-Master presses the red button on the remote. (Memorio-Master, laughing): And who said red buttons were dangerous? (Buzzskull, timing out): Mommy, I don't wanna go to school.. Ben falls to the concrete as Memorio-Master picks up his phone. (??): Well? (Memorio-Master): Don't worry, master Eo- I mean..master Xarlek, I have the Krazor. (Xarlek, furious): If you even THINK about comparing me to that being, or even make the SLIGHTEST SUGGESTION towards it, I will throw you into Mount Currotvos on Electropia! (Memorio-Master, frightened): My apologies, master Xarlek. But, I am in possession of the Krazor you require. (Xarlek, calming down): Good. And what about Tennyson? (Memorio-Master, tossing the Krazor into his other hand): Not a problem. (Xarlek): Excellent. Bring Tennyson to me. (Memorio-Master): Dead or alive? There is a pause for several seconds until Xarlek finally speaks again. (Xarlek): Alive. I want to see what his role shall be in my master plan. (Memorio-Master): Very well. But, what if he wakes up? His Omnit- (Xarlek, mimicking Ben): Omnitrix, access Voice Command. (Omnitrix): Voice Command function unlocked. (Xarlek): Now, Code 10. 0-0-0 Decouple 0-0-0. (Omnitrix): Omnitrix decoupling. The Omnitrix decouples from Ben's wrist as Memorio-Master picks it up. (Xarlek): Now, don't be late. (Memorio-Master): Y-y-yes sir. He grabs Ben's unconscious body and activates a teleportation device built in to his remote. (Xarlek): Cheater. (Memorio-Master): You didn't say HOW I had to get here. (Xarlek): Whatever, I don't care. As long as you have Tennyson, I am pleased. (Memorio-Master): Again, sir, I have Tennyson. He drops Ben onto the floor of the base. (Xarlek): Perfect. Now, the Omnitrix? (Memorio-Master, hesitating): Uh, about that.. He puts the Omnitrix on his wrist. (Memorio-Master): It's mine. Xarlek grabs him and twists his arm. (Xarlek): You REALLY thought you could trick me? I AM THE SON OF- Memorio-Master transforms into Echo Echo and fires a sound wave at Xarlek. (Xarlek): Omnitrix, Code 10. 0-0-0 Decouple 0- (Memorio-Master): SILENCE. He fires another sound wave at Xarlek. (Memorio-Master): Now, let's finish the job we started. He walks towards Ben. (Ben, waking up): Wha- I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming! Memorio-Master fires a sound wave directly at Ben. (Ben, startled): NOT DREAMING! Xarlek punches Ben. (Ben): Okay, who..are..you?!? (Xarlek): BEN TENNYSON, I..AM YOUR FAT- Max shoots Xarlek. (Ben, annoyed): What..the..Primus. (Max): Whoops, sorry I'm late.. (Memorio-Master, reverting back): Please arrest me. (Ben): No. (Memorio-Master): OMNITRITHING, REMOVE. (Azmuth, appearing like a boss): Omnitrix, Code BECAUSE-I-SAID-SO-0, Decouple. (Ommitrix): Omnitrix decoupling, creator Azmuth. Azmuth puts the Omnitrix on Max's hand. (Azmuth): It's yours now. Azmuth disappears like a boss. (Ben): Grandpa..Azmuth just.. (Max, sighing): Ben, I know you wore the Omnitrix, but, no matter what, remember that YOU used its powers best. (Ben): I..I.. (Max): Here, take this. Max hands Ben a box with a Plumber insignia on it as he puts the Omnitrix on his own wrist. (Ben): What is it? (Max, winking): You'll see.. THE END, THIS IS. Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' *''Max Tennyson'' (first physical appearance) Villains *''Memorio-Master'' (first appearance) *''Xarlek'' Aliens Used *''Jetray'' *''Buzzskull'' (first appearance) Trivia *The name of Electropia's volcano is revealed, Mount Currotvos. *It is revealed that Xarlek has strong emotions towards being compared to Eon, or anyone. *It is revealed that Xarlek has the ability to mimic Ben's voice. Category:Episodes Category:Lego Master Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Episodes